1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hearing aid including a casing and a covering plate foreseen at the casing, which covering plate has an opening and an axle located in the opening, and including an outwardly pivotable part fitting into the opening and having an electrical input plug and contact pieces for a connection to electronics of the hearing aid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to occupy still less space commensurate with the present state of miniaturization, there has arisen the desire to optimize the design still further without having to suffer a larger structural expenditure.